She knew something
by RikiRenaH42
Summary: She always knew. And she was not as shallow as they thought. Random drabble. Oneshot. Accidentally posted wrong story before. Forgive me.


She knew something was up.

She always knew.

It wasn't just because of mother's intuition, but isn't it already obvious that her son and his friends are getting hurt?

Bruises, cuts, and even muscle cramps. Even the baby lied to her about her son and his friends' activities.

Each time he would come back, with a single black eye and a few bruises in his arms and legs. They though she wouldn't notice, thought that she will mistake the injuries as him being clumsy.

But it contradicts what the others were doing.

His friends weren't as clumsy as him. His tutor was already making sure he lost the habit of being clumsy all the time.

They though she was that shallow, believing in any sort of reason they give. But she was not.

She didn't wan to be fed lies about what her husband and her son are doing; still, she was glad that it meant her son making more friends.

More people came over, and the children she was taking care of called her mama, which pleased her so, and gave her the pleasure of mother henning over the kids.

They gave her excuses, and when the two girls from the neighbourhood-one brunette and a auburn haired girl-came around, they seemed clueless. Only the brunette knew so less about what the boys were doing.

Still, it was great to have people who were also in the dark.

But suddenly, the girls seemed as secretive as the boys. They never said anything about what the boys were doing, unlike in the past, when they would openly say their thoughts to her, mind wondering off as they made snacks the the kitchen.

But she knows. She knows that the 'mafia game' Reborn mentioned, was real. She could tell, by the amount of injuries they've managed to stir up, and that Lambo has pink grenades in his hair.

She knows Bianchi cooks poisonous food, she knows Reborn has a shape-shifting chameleon, which would always take the form of a gun and is used to shoot bullets at her son.

She knows Gokudera hold dynamite in his clothes, and Yamamoto walking around with a shinai*.

She knows that her son stripped and ran in his boxers to confess to Sasegawa Kyoko, she knows there is this "Dying Will bullet" that makes her son do that.

She knows of the incidents happening around town, people being beat up by mafiasi. She knows that her son went to the old theme park that they went before to confront them.

She knows that strangers arrived here. She knows that her son and his friends were sneaking out at midnight to fight against these strangers over something.

She knows the period of time when he disappeared totally for a whole day, coming back and disappearing for another day once more. And when they came back, they seemed to have aged quite a bit.

She knows the nice, shy Shimon Enma that was new in her son's class, and she approves of him.

She knows that her husband came back not to relax, but to work. She knows that the watches he and her son wore is something part of the mafia.

But she doesn't mind, doesn't mind the fact that they didn't want to tell her.

"It's okay," her Tsu-kun always said.

She believed him, for if he said it was okay, it was okay.

"Don't worry, I'll come back," her husband always said before he leaves again.

She believes this too, for each time he says that, her dearest Ietimisu would definetely come back.

And she will wait, wait for the day when they finally admit that they were involved in something dangerous.

But for now, she will smile and wave as she sends her child and his friends off to school each weekday, greet warmly as she pulls open the front door for visitors, take care of everyone in the household, and act like something wasn't even up.

She, Sawada Nana, will be strong and stand behind her son for everything he does.

* * *

*Shinai- I've seen from somewhere that it means those Kendo bamboo swords. Correct me if I'm wrong.

**A/N:** Yo people! I hope you guys enjoyed this little drabble I came up with. I might post more, but I would need inspiration.

If you guys didn't notice, the sentences with the 'She knows' follows the whole story of KHR. I can't really come up with anything for the Shimon arc and the Arcobelano Representive Battle arc, so it was like that. Sorry!

Did you guys guess who were mentioned in discreetly here? I've been trying to type descriptions of people without revealing their names.

And lookie! I've changed my name! XD  
[Those who get it are the ones who've seen my SotS and DW stories. If those who don't get what the abbrevations mean, they are the KHR stories I've wrote. Check them out, will you?]

R&R please~

~RikiRenaH42


End file.
